


this night is ours

by thedevil_andgod



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: idk man. i loved ben’s character until the new ben arrived, but ever since ben & callum started their little... thing, i’ve seen a softer side and i’m starting to love him again.





	this night is ours

**Author's Note:**

> idk man. i loved ben’s character until the new ben arrived, but ever since ben & callum started their little... thing, i’ve seen a softer side and i’m starting to love him again.

callum is warm and pliant beneath ben’s lips - a contrast to the harsh cold air that surrounds them. scrabbling hands, click of buttons against fingertips. ben pulls back long enough to catch a breath; callum doesn’t miss a beat. moving his mouth over the sharp line of ben’s jaw, tracing kisses and tongue-tip along the slope of his neck, and, oh, god- 

‘’ have - have you done this before? ‘’ 

and callum jerks back, making a face. ‘’ i’m not a virgin. ‘’ 

ben laughs, breathless, skin tingling where lips and fingers touched him. ‘’ i meant, have you done this before with a guy? ‘’

and he almost regrets the question, when callum’s eyes flutter open and shut and he swallows thickly, looking down, stepping back. without thinking, ben’s fingers grip the front of halfway’s jacket, reluctant to allow distance break them apart. 

‘’ no. not with ... ‘’ halfway begins to shake, slightly, from the cold, or the fear, or the shame. ben brings his hands up to cup callum’s face - and it’s soft, and his cheeks are red, and he presses a kiss to callum’s lips, light as a feather and so, so gentle, it surprises even ben. 

callum reciprocates with just as much gentleness, such kindness, so soft and light ben could get drunk on these kisses. 

ben gasps silently when teeth nip down on his lips, halfway taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in. ben all but melts into the slow, passionate kiss, arms looping up and around the taller man’s neck. he has to lean slightly on his toes, halfway’s hands squeezing at his hips. thumbs hooking under the waistband of his black jeans, skimming the sensitive skin there. ben can’t hold back a sigh of pleasure, and halfway leaves a scorching trail along ben’s jaw, up to his ear. seeking out the point that makes ben’s knees weak and his shoulders shudder. 

halfway’s confidence, his forwardness, is surprising and intoxicating, and ben drinks it up like a man dying of thirst. long fingers crawl up his belly, brushing along the soft treasure trail, moving up, up, up, to capture a soft nipple and squeeze. ben moans - and it seems to encourage halfway. his lips are swollen and tingling, head spinning, entire body set alight in feeling. he hasn’t felt so alive since - 

well. it’s been a long time, anyway. 

desperate to take back some control, ben focuses his energy on unbuckling the belt keeping halfway’s jeans up. he slides the worn leather out, loop, by loop, until it drops to their feet with a clang. ben pauses, afraid the noise will scare callum back into himself. 

but callum either doesn’t notice or simply ignores it. he kisses ben, once, twice, three times, pupils dilated, breathing laboured. eyes dark with desire and also relief - finally giving in to ben, to his own wants and needs. 

they hover, faces inches apart, noses brushing, just-barely. breaths ghosting and foreheads pressing lightly together. ben keeps his gaze locked onto halfways. deliberately, slowly, purposefully, tugging at the zipper of jeans. the only sound that echoes in their little slice of dark heaven. 


End file.
